Pyramid Storm
by Banestar
Summary: After nearly being assassinated the president of South Sudan enlists the help of the MI6 and James Bond is sent to subdue the president's attackers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 James Bond walked into MI6 headquarters in Britain. He had been called back from his vacation house in Hawaii by his boss, M regarding a new mission. As he walked into her office he sat down at a chair in front of her desk. M sat in a chair behind her desk. "Welcome OO7," she said sharply. "Hello M," said Bond. "As you know you have a new mission," said M. "Now I'll inform you on it." She pulled out a laptop. "The president of South Sudan was nearly assassinated yesterday," said M. "Knowing of our famous Double O unit, the South Sudanese president has requested us to investigate." M turned the computer screen toward Bond. On the computer screen was a picture of a short, skinny black man. "This is South Sudanese government operative, Klint Everret." "We believe he was paid off by the assassin who attempted to assassinate the South Sudanese president." "We believe he is in the city of Juba." "Find him and get him to tell you who paid him off and where that person operates." "Then go to that location to find out more." "One more thing." M took a bullet out of her desk. "This was the bullet used to try to kill the South Sudanese president." Bond looked at the bullet. On the bullet in red letters was the word Six. "Six, what's that supposed to mean?" "That's what we want you to find out." M said. "We don't know who or what Six is so don't trust anyone." "Good luck," she said as Bond walked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bond was posing as a tourist on a tour of the Juba Bridge. Among the tourists on the tour was a middle aged couple, a college student, and Klint Everret. The tour guide was going on about how the bridge was built. Suddenly Everret started looking at him strangely. Then he broke into a run. Bond chased after him.

"Idiot," he told himself. He should have reacted quicker before Everret recognized him. Everret dodged a car. Bond jumped over it. Everret pulled out a pistol and shot wildly, but missed. They had got to the edge of the bridge. Bond knocked the gun out of Everret's hand and pulled out his own. Just then a motor boat passed by. Everret jumped off. Bond did the same.

When they landed Everret quickly threw a punch but Bond caught it and knocked Everret on the head with his Walther P99. He pointed his gun at Everret's head. "Who did you give away the South Sudanese president's location to?" "An assassin named Klump who works in Khartoum," said Everret in a thick Arabic accent. Meanwhile the boat's driver had been watching in complete awe. "Who are you?" the driver asked. "The name's Bond, James Bond," Bond answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Bond had taken a taxi to the Hotel Pearl in Khartoum which was just across the border. He checked in and asked the receptionist "Do you know a man named Klump?" "You mean Prince Klump, president of Klump Enterprises," she asked. "I think so," he responded. "Well of course I know him, he's the richest man in Khartoum," she said. "I'm new in town. Where would I find him?" Bond asked. "His office is in East Khartoum," said the receptionist.

Half an hour later Bond was at the entrance to Klump Enterprises. One of the employees was unconscious in the dumpster. Bond had his ID and was now for all intents and purposes, Orum Plat. Bond walked to the door. A guard stopped him. "Your card," said the guard. Bond showed him the ID and the guard let him walked up to the secretary.

"I'd like to see Mr. Klump," he said. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked. "No," said Bond. "Then I'm afraid," the woman started. A man cut her off. "It's okay Dana I have time to see Mr. …" "Plat," Bond finished. "Ah yes Plat," said the man. I'm Prince Klump. They both get into an elevator. Klump presses the 18 button. They got to the 18th floor. Then suddenly Klump punches Bond. "You can't fool me James Bond, never try to trick an assassin," said Klump. Bond threw a punch and caught Klump in the jaw. Klump then got Bond in the chest which did little damage. Klump reached his desk and pulled out a pistol. Bond kicked it away. Then Klump reached an alarm box and pulled the alarm.

Alarms blared. Bond knocked Klump unconscious. Three guards came in with machine guns. Bond pulls out his Walther P99. Bond shot and killed one guard. Bond takes cover behind a desk and the other guards fire and hit the desk. Then he shot and killed another guard. Then he jumped out the window and onto his feet. A police car drove up. A policewoman drove. "Get in," she said. Bond obeyed. "I'm Officer Juniper Sparks and I'm taking you to the station," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparks pulled Bond into a small station. A man in a police uniform was sitting at a table. "Chief Massri," Sparks said. "I found this man outside the Klump Enterprises building after I heard gunshots there."

"Well done Officer Sparks, I'll question him," said Massri. Bond sat down at the chair across from Massri. "What's your name?" asked Massri. "Orum Plat," said Bond. "Why were you at Klump Enterprises?" Massri asked. "I came out of work there and I heard some gunshots when your officer found me," said Bond. "There's nothing we can hold him on Sparks. You can let him go," said Massri. Sparks led him out. Bond had been surprised how easy it was. Massri obviously wasn't very caring about suspects he found.

Sparks pinned him to the wall. "You were lying! I have no idea why Chief Massri let you off so easily. Now tell me the truth!" she said. Bond decided to do just that. "I'm an MI6 agent. I'm on a mission concernng the assassination attempt on the South Sudanese president. Please don't tell." Spaks let him go. "If you let me help you I won't tell a soul," she said. "Deal," said Bond. "Come to my apartment," said Sparks. They both got into Sparks's mini van. "Tell me about yourself," said Bond when they started driving. "I used to live in New York and I was part of the NYPD. When I moved to Khartoum I got a job at the Khartoum Police. It's a lot less glamorous and being a woman doesn't help my reputation." Soon they got to Sparks's apartment.

"Make yourself at home," she said. "Have you had any leads?" she asked. "Just to come to Klump Enterprises," he said. "Okay then how's your day been?" she asked

Hours later they were sitting on the couch laughing uncontrollably. Bond had just told her about a particularly humorous mission with his friend Felix. Bond stood up. "I have to go now," he said. "Aren't you going to stay?" she asked. "No, I already checked into the hotel," he said. "I'll meet you at the hotel at noon," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Bond stood outside the hotel. He checked his watch which showed it was ten to one. He wondered why Juniper was so late. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past his head.

Bond took out his gun and shot into the trees where the bullet had come from. He heard a cry of pain and knew he'd hit his target. He quickly located another assailant in the trees and shot him. Another gunman came from behind the hotel and only a quick dodge saved Bond from the sea of gunfire shot at him

He quickly gave the new gunman two shots to the head. Yet another gunman came from behind the hotel, and this one had Juniper in a headlock with a gun pointed to her head. In broken english the gunman said "Put down the gun or the girl dies."

Seeing no other choice Bond dropped the gun. But suddenly, another shot rang out and the last gunman crumpled to the ground. Then a familiar face emerged from the trees with a shotgun. "Felix, long time no see," said Bond.

"Same to you," Felix answered. "What are you doing here?" Felix asked.

"I'm investigating a man named Prince Klump who attempted to assassinate the South Sudanese president," said Bond. "What about you?" he asked

"I'm investigating Klump for the CIA as a major donor to Al Qaeda and Quantum," Felix answered. "I came here and saw you in a gunfight so I hid in the trees with this gun in case you might need some help."

"Well i did. I owe you one," said Bond. Felix noticed Juniper. "I see you made a friend, Bond," he said. Juniper shook his hand. "Juniper Sparks, thanks for saving my life," she said. "Felix Leiter, no problem," he answered. 'What happened, Juniper," asked Bond. "As soon as I walked out those men were waiting for me. "They put a washcloth in my face and whatever was on it knocked me out. Next thing I remember I was here," she finished.

"Let's leave before more goons come," Felix suggested. Bond and Juniper agreed and they jumped in Felix's car and drove off.


End file.
